Masakan Buatan Apa? Atau Siapa?
by Ru Unni Nisa
Summary: Natsu sangat penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita itu. Namun, nampaknya Lucy yang akan memberinya jawaban. Jawaban apa itu?/Oneshoot/Don't Like Don't Read/Bingung bikin summary/Selamat hari ibu!


_Hiru memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Mae sedikit menyeritkan dahi, kebingungan. Bagaimana bisa bocah itu makan dengan lahap walaupun hanya makanan rumah biasa tanpa adanya keistimewaan tertentu._

"_Hei." Dengan enggan Mae mamanggil Hiru._

_Masih dengan nafsu makan yang lahap, Hiru menoleh. "Ada apa? Kau mau?" Makanan yang masih ada dimulutnya sedikit berceceran kemana – mana. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Mae melotot, merasa jijik._

"_Apaan nafsu makanmu itu? Makananmu juga, makanan murahan apa itu?" Seperti biasa, nada sombong dan sarkatik selalu bersamanya._

"_Hehe... Makanan ini? Memang murah, aku bahkan tidak perlu membuang uang. Aku mendapatkannya gratis. Dan makanan ini adalah makanan yang paling sederhana, enak dan paling membuatku terus merasa lapar."_

"_Hah? Memangnya makanan apa?"_

"_Tentu saja. Masakan I-"_

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Masakan Buatan Apa? Atau Siapa? © Ru Unni Nisa**

**Warning : Gaje, Tidak Berkesinambungan, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Natsu sedikit mengerang ketika mendapati buku yang sedang ia baca, ditutup bukan oleh dirinya. Apalagi saat ini ia sedang penasaran dengan jawaban Hiru mengenai masakan paling murah, enak dan selalu membuat lapar.

Lucy menyeritkan dahinya melihat Natsu tak biasanya membaca novel yang ia miliki di kamarnya dan terlihat frustasi ketika dirinya menutup novelnya. Ia mendengar Natsu mendengus kasar padanya.

"Apa – apaan kau, Natsu? Pertama, masuk ke kamar seseorang tanpa izin. Kedua, kau membuka novel milikku tanpa izin dariku, juga. Ketiga, kau mendengus kearahku. Siapa kau? Kau bukan Natsu!" Lucy sedikit menuding pada Natsu yang masih terduduk di meja belajar miliknya.

Ia sedikit melirik lembaran – lembaran novel buatannya. _Masih utuh_. Itu berarti, Natsu sama sekali tak menyentuh novel buatannya. Sebelum ia berfikir kembali. Ia melihat Natsu bangun dari duduknya dan berbalik kearahnya.

Dengan dahi tertekuk, sehingga menyeramkan. Natsu meminta dengan tangannya.

"A-apa?"

"Aku pinjam novelmu sebentar."

"Eh?" "Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin tahu jawaban si Hiru. Mengenai makanan paling murah, enak dan selalu membuatku lapar." Natsu terlihat menuntut. Namun, yang Lucy lihat adalah anak anjing yang sedang memberikan tatapan kasihannya.

Berniat mengerjai, Lucy menyeringai. "Tidak. Enak saja. Cari sendiri jawabannya, sana." Lucy berkata sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Novel itu masih berada digenggamannya.

"Luce. Apa – apaan wajah menyeramkanmu itu. Cepat berikan novelmu!" Natsu kembali memberikan tatapan si anak anjing yang menyedihkan.

"Ugh. Siapa yang menyeramkan, bodoh!" Lucy sedikit berteriak. "Sekarang pergi dari rumahku!" Dan finalnya Lucy menendang Natsu keluar dari kamarnya melalui jendela.

Ia terus menggerutu, tak memperdulikan Natsu yang sudah melayang entah kemana. Ia melihat sekeliling, sepertinya Natsu tak merusak apapun. Ia sedikit bersyukur. Melirik pada novel yang ia bawa.

_Mae and her rich._

Alis Lucy sedikit naik. Ia hapal betul jalan ceritanya. Seorang anak perempuan dingin yang sombong dan penuh dengan kekayaan. Ia tak disukai hampir semua orang. Orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan, sehingga semua harta mereka beralih padanya.

Namun, ia menjadi sosok yang berbeda ketika bertemu dengan Hiru. Seorang anak laki – laki biasa dan sederhana. Yang selalu menjawab apa yang seharusnya ia jawab, dan sebaliknya. Mae menjadi orang yang lebih menghargai orang lain dan sedikit banyak bertambah orang yang mau mengerti tentang dirinya.

Lucy membuka lembaran yang sudah ia tengahi untuk ia baca. Halaman yang Natsu baca barusan. Ketika selesai membaca, Lucy sedikit kebingungan.

"Inikah yang dicari Natsu?"

.

**Ditempat Lain,**

"Yosh! Aku akan membawa ikan yang besar untukmu Charlie." Happy, kucing biru yang bisa terbang itu tengah memancing di danau. Ia menunggu ikan yang ia peroleh dengan sabar dan terus terbang untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

BRUK...

Suara sesuatu yang jatuh. Happy mengalihkan wajahnya pada hal itu. Dan ia melihat Natsu yang menancap ditanah. Dengan kepala yang mengubur kedalam. Sementara badannya berada diluar, berusaha menggapai sesuatu.

Happy segera berlari pada Nastu yang terlihat membutuhkan bantuan.

"Bertahanlah, Natsu."

Happy menarik salah satu kaki Natsu dan terbang. Natsu juga ikut menarik dirinya dengan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan.

BRAK...

Akhirnya kepala Natsu yang menyangkut di tanah sudah terlepas. Dengan sedikit menggeleng. Natsu melihat kearah atas dan mendapat Happy tengah menatapnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Happy?"

"Oh, ya! Wah!" Teringat akan sesuatu. Happy segera terbang menuju tempat pancingannya. Dan benar saja, rupannya alat pancingnya sudah hilang. Happy langsung mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. Alat pancing yang ia beli tadi pagi, hilang begitu saja. Entah dicuri atau tertarik oleh ikan raksasa disana. Padahal, alat pancing itu akan ia tunjukan pada Charlie. "Huah...Alat pancing mahalku!"

Natsu teringat huruf terakhir yang ia lihat di novel milik Lucy. Huruf 'i' itu bisa saja menjadi 'ikan' yang sedang dipancing Happy. Namun, melihat Happy yang terus menangis mengenai alat pancing mahalnya.

Natsu berfikir ulang. Itu berarti ikan tidaklah murah. Ia harus mencoret ikan dari daftar kecurigaannya. Menghela nafas panjang, Natsu berjalan menuju guild. Mungkin disana ia mendapatkan petunjuk. Meninggalkan Happy yang masih meratapi alat pancing mahalnya.

.

**Perjalanan Menuju Guild Fairy Tail,**

Natsu berjalan menelusuri pasar sambil terus mencari apa yang ia cari. Masakan yang diawali dengan huruf 'i' itu apa? Ia melihat sekeliling. Ada penjual Takoyaki, Sushi, Ramen, Roti, ayam panggang dan semua makanan yang membuatnya lapar dalam sekali lihat.

Natsu menghela nafas sedikit, dan secara refleks, badannya dibungkukkan. Berjalan dengan lunglai menuju guild. Lagi, lagi makanan enak yang selalu membuat lapar namun harganya tidak murah. Bahkan menurut apa yang ia baca tadi. Hiru mengatakan bahwa makanannya didapat dengan gratis. GRATIS.

Natsu mulai berfikir, zaman sekarang memang tidak ada yang gratis. Walaupun ada saat ia tidak membayar, tapi ia harus mengorbankan tenaganya terlebih dahulu.

"Sebenarnya makanan apa yang dimakan Hiru tadi?" Natsu semakin pundung mengingat ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan petunjuk apapun.

Ketika memasuki guild, masih dengan aura pundung suram miliknya. Ia tak memperdulikan bagaimana yang lain melihatnya dengan heran. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Erza yang sedang memakan cake kesukaannya.

"Oi, mata sipit. Apa – apaan dengan wajah menyedihkanmu itu, hah?" Gray memprovokasi. Ia kembali tak terlihat mengenakan pakaian.

Semua yang ada di guild berhenti sejenak di tempat. Sepertinya mereka menunggu seperti apa respon Natsu. Makarov yang sedang minum bir itu menunggu dengan malangnya sambil berusaha menaksir berapa kerugian lagi yang harus ia perbaiki karena ulah anak – anaknya ini.

"Hah?" Respon tak biasa keluar dari Natsu. Ia hanya membuka salah satu matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam dengan kepalanya ia tidurkan di meja.

Dan semuanya mulai berkeringat dingin dan bersiap dengan posisi masing – masing. Seandainya, Natsu yang ada dihadapan mereka bukanlah Natsu 'mereka', Natsu anggota guild Fairy Tail.

Erza bahkan menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar. Menyeritkan dahi, hingga akhirnya kembali melanjutkan seolah tak terjadi apa – apa.

"Apa – apaan dengan wajah tak berdosamu itu? Kau mulai berani padaku?" Gray tersulut emosinya.

"Gray, pakaianmu!" Cana menyelipkan peringatannya ditengah acara minumnya.

"Benar, Gray-sama. Kenakan dulu pakaian anda." Juvia ikut memperingatkan. Meskipun begitu, ia merasa senang bisa melihat tubuh Gray yang menurutnya sexy. Dan wajahnya kembali memerah mengingat hal itu.

"Gyaaa..." Dan Gray menghilang untuk mengambil pakaiannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Natsu? Kau baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu pada Lucy?" Mira menimpali seperti biasa. Seluruh guild kembali memasang telinga mereka didekat Natsu.

"He?" Lagi, hanya satu respon yang diberikan Natsu.

"Kau ditolak olehnya? Atau digantungkan olehnya? Sepertinya hal terakhir tadi tidak mungkin." Erza ikut dalam tebakan asal ini.

"He?"

"Wah, wah Natsu sudah besar, ya!"

"Gyaa... Andai Gray-sama bisa seperti Natsu-san yang pemberani."

"Itu baru namanya lelaki sejati! Man!"

"Meh! Salamander, akhirnya kau berani juga."

"Lucy-san dan Natsu-san..."

"Bagaimana jawaban Lucy, Natsu?"

"Natsu, anakku sekarang kau sudah dewasa rupannya. Katakan pada pria tua ini, bagaimana bisa kau begitu berani menyatakan perasaanmu pada Lucy?" Makarov tiba – tiba sudah ada disamping Natsu. Wajahnya nampak sumringah. Sepertinya ia ikut terpengaruh tebakan berbuntut panjang ini. "Ayo kita adakan pesta untuk pasangan baru ini!" Benar saja, seluruh isi guild langsung bersemangat.

"He? Apa m-"

"Hoi, Natsu!"

Teriakan yang tak terlalu keras itu mampu membuat seluruh guild terdiam. Mereka dapat melihat Lucy tengah berlari menuju Natsu sambil membawa sekeranjang piknik.

"Natsu! Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu!" Lucy berkata dengan semangatnya. Ia tak begitu memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Benarkah?" Natsu kembali sumringah. Ia jadi tidak penasaran lagi.

Sementara yang lain, kembali memasang radar sensitive mereka. Hanya satu yang ada dipikiran mereka.

_Lucy akan menjawab perasaan Natsu!_

Pikiran yang terlalu polos.

Lucy merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan guild. Ia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati yang lain tengah merapat kearahnya dan Natsu. Hampir – mungkin benar – mirip dengan orang yang sedang menguping.

"Eh?" Lucy _sweatdrop_. "Ada apa dengan kalian semua?"

"Kau ingin menjawab perasaan Natsu, Lucy?" Lagi, Mira yang memprovokasi tebakan tak berguna itu.

"Eh? Perasaan?" Lucy kebingungan sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Mira. Lihat, Natsu terlihat berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membawa lari Lucy. Ia sedang menunggu jawaban Lucy." Cana menimpali dan kembali dengan mabok rianya.

"Benar. Kalian pergilah! Kami tidak akan mengganggu kalian disini, kok!" Makarov masih dengan tampang sumringah. Bahkan senyumnya melebihi panjang kumisnya.

"Baiklah! Ayo, Luce! Aku ingin mendengarnya!" Dengan segera Natsu menarik tangan Lucy yang masih berfikir. Tak memperdulikan Lucy yang berteriak meminta berhenti. Karena lari cepat Natsu, menimbulkan efek terangkatnya rok mini yang ia kenakan.

**Taman Magnolia,**

Setelah berhasil menghentikan Natsu. Lucy akhirnya menyeretnya menuju taman. Dan saat ini mereka tengah duduk dibawah pohon paling besar di Magnolia. Terlihat beberapa pasangan tengah berpiknik.

Natsu melihat Lucy membongkar seluruh isi keranjang. Ia mendapati ikan bakar, semangkuk nasi, sayuran yang direbus, sup miso dan beberapa buah – buahan.

"Apa ini, Luce?"

"Hm? Bukankah kau ingin tahu makanan yang paling membuatmu lapar itu?" Lucy telah selesai menata makanan.

Natsu menyeritkan dahi, memiringkan kepalanya tanda kebingungan.

"Hah..." Lucy menghela nafas panjang begitu melihat reaksi Natsu. "Dulu, ibuku selalu membuatkan berbagai masakan ini untukku. Setiap aku lapar dan kelelahan, aku akan meminta ibuku membuatkannya. Hmm... Bagaimana menjelaskannya,ya?"

"Ah, ya. Kalau begitu kau coba saja, Natsu." Lucy memberikan sebuah sendok.

Natsu mengangguk. Ia memang sedang lapar. "Eh?" Gerakannya berhenti. Ia merasakan aneh pada tangan kanannya. Tak menghiraukannya, akhirnya ia menggunakan tangan kiri untuk menerima sendok itu.

Lucy menyatukan alisnya. Ia merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Natsu. Dengan cepat ia memukul pelan tangan kiri Natsu sebelum mencapai sendoknya. "Jangan menggunakan tangan kiri, Natsu. Ada apa dengan tangan kananmu?"

Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri dan menunjukkan tawa khasnya. "Sepertinya sedikit terkilir ketika aku mendarat setelah ditendang olehmu." Dengan santainya, Natsu menunjukkan pergelangan tangan kanannya yang tampak sudah mulai membengkak.

"He? Benarkah? Maafkan aku, Natsu. Lebih baik, kita ke tempat Poluchka. Tanganmu sudah mulai membengkak tahu!" Lucy jadi merasa bersalah.

Mendengarnya Natsu menggerutu kecewa. "Tidak! Aku ingin merasakan makanan ini dulu!"

Lucy kembali menghela nafas. Ia segera meminta perban dan obat lain untuk Natsu dari Virgo. Dengan sabar, Lucy mengobati luka Natsu. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah kesalahannya yang telah menendang Natsu. Namun, ia sama sekali tak menyangka ternyata tendangannya cukup jauh hingga danau tempat biasa Natsu dan Happy memancing.

Puk...

Suara tepukan tangan Lucy setelah ia selesai mengobati Natsu. "Bagaimana masih sakit?" Lucy mencoba memberikan sendok itu pada Natsu.

"Aduh..." Belum sempat tangan Natsu yang sudah diujungi sendok itu menyentuh makanan. Ia sudah mengaduh dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sendoknya.

"Sepertinya belum bisa, ya." Untung saja, Lucy membawa sendok lebih. Tapi sendok itu, rencana ingin ia gunakan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku harus menyuapimu." Lucy mengambil sesendok sup miso dan segera menyodorkannya di depan mulut Natsu.

"Eh?" Wajah Natsu memerah.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu. Kau ingin merasakan makanan ini, bukan? Dan menjawab makanan yang menurutmu paling enak itu." Lucy memaksa. Ia terus menyodorkan sendok yang sudah diisi tersebut.

"Un." Dengan wajah memerah dan menahan malu, Natsu membuka mulutnya.

"Bagaimana enak, bukan?" Lucy menunggu masih dengan semangat.

"Eh? Kenapa rasanya beda sekali dengan sup yang biasa aku makan? Yang ini lebih enak!"

Lucy sedikit tertawa mendengarnya. Ia sudah menduga, Natsu pasti belum pernah memakan masakan sepertinya. Ia memakluminya. Natsu tidak mengenali siapa ibunya dan ayahnya seekor naga yang – mungkin – mustahil membuat makanan rumah seperti ini.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan. Ini adalah resep ibuku. Jawaban untuk pertanyaan makananmu itu adalah Masakan seorang Ibu, Natsu." Lucy mulai menjelaskan. "Bagiku masakan seorang ibu adalah masakan yang terbaik. Meskipun sederhana, tapi aku akan tetap menyukainya. Meskipun murah, tapi itu adalah yang terbaik. Entah itu enak atau tidak, tapi itulah masakan ibuku. Dan masakan yang paling membuatku lapar meskipun aku sudah merasa kenyang. Kau juga merasakannya, Natsu?"

Natsu kembali menunjukan grins. "Ya! Tentu saja. Ini adalah makanan yang terbaik yang pernah aku makan." Natsu tertawa. "Ne, Lucy. Kau mau membuatku makanan ini setiap hari?"

"Eh? Apa seenak itu? Juga, apa nanti kau tidak bosan?"

Natsu menggeleng semangat. "Tidak! Sudah kukatakan ini adalah makanan yang terbaik!"

Lucy mengangguk semangat. "Un. Baiklah!" Lucy teringat sesuatu. "Kau ingin lagi?"

"Tentu!" Natsu membuka mulutnya lebar – lebar dan membiarkan apa yang disodorkan Lucy masuk kedalam mulutnya.

.

**Tempat yang tak jauh dari TKP,**

"Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan? Kita tak bisa mendengarnya!" Suara berbisik itu berasal dari dalam semak tinggi.

"Diamlah, Gray! Nanti kita ketahuan."

"Ano, Erza-san. Erza-san juga sebaiknya tenang."

"Eh? Benarkah Wendy?"

"Lihat, sepertinya Lu-chan menerima perasaan Natsu." Levi ikut nimbrung dalam grup pengintai ini.

"Ya, bahkan Lucy mau menyuapi Natsu!"

"Ah, mereka memang romantis. Sudah aku duga, mereka akan jadian."

"Man! Itu benar, nee-chan. Natsu memang lelaki sejati."

"Yeah! Ayo kita pesta merayakan hari jadian Natsu dan Lucy." Suara kekanakan Makarov terdengar. Dan kini terlihat batang hidungnya yang tengah berjalan santai menuju guild yang diikuti oleh yang lain. Tak ingin mengganggu pasangan muda 'salah paham' itu yang tengah berkencan.

Dasar, guild dengan pikiran polos.

**~oOo~**

_Masakan ibu, bukan hanya masakan seorang ibu. Tapi bagaimana mereka mau menyajikan makanan untuk orang lain dengan tujuan memberikan ketenangan dan menghilangkan lapar orang lain._

**The End**

**A/N:**

Horay! Selesai oneshoot pertama untuk Fairy Tail.

_And_, "**Selamat Hari Ibu**" _for my mom_. _I love you._

Saya sedikit pundung ketika membaca kembali. Ini bukan seperti yang saya harapkan. Menyebalkan. _But, over all_. Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan **'Selamat Hari Ibu'** untuk seluruh ibu dan calon ibu diseluruh Dunia, Akhirat, Luar angkasa dan dunia lain yang saya tidak tahu nama dan alamatnya.

Tetap Semangat!.

Oh, ya. Kalau ada waktu senggang, kalian bisa membaca fiction ku di _Naruto_ yang judulnya "Mother's Arms"_._ Tema sama, hanya beda penyampaiannya.

So, Berniat review?

**Ru Unni Nisa**

Sign Out

_Jaa ne~_


End file.
